


Make Me

by V_Writes00614



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Best Friends, Earth-AU, Emo Kylo is the best, First Kiss, Fluff, Kylo Complaining, Love/Hate, M/M, Modern AU, Nail Painting, Slightly bitter Hux, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Writes00614/pseuds/V_Writes00614
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to write something Kylo Ren related for the longest time and this is the product of some brainstorming. Please leave any comments or reviews and thank you for reading :)</p></blockquote>





	Make Me

"I understand-" He murmured as the boy continued, above his tilted head. He stared intently at the pale hands before him, pressed firmly onto the mattress. The fingers spread apart so he could work on each digit individually. "I don't think you do, Hux-" He interrupted, his voice filled with the same amount of anger as it held before. Gently, trying with all of his will not to yank on the extended hand out of annoyance, he took the index between his thumb and forefinger. Holding it in place as he brushed on another coat of black. "-Forty minutes late!" He exclaimed, jerking slightly upon his hand, causing Hux to nearly miss the nail. Wearily, Hux met the brown eyes that peered down at him briefly before returning his attention to the task at hand. Which surely wasn't listening to Kylo complain for twenty minutes. "I could've walked home from band practice at that rate." He continued to paint the chipped and bitten nails as he always did for Kylo when the boy needed to rant. He'd offer his undivided attention and a listening ear while hoping to get high off of the polish fumes. "Mhm," He murmured moments after, grateful for the sliver of quiet, as he wiped away some excess with a cautious fingertip. He leaned back as he dipped the applicator into the lacquer, analyzing his work splayed before him.

He was doing okay but, when he leaned in to continue, something struck him as odd. The kid was silent. He chanced a look up at Kylo and the boy just stared down at his hunched form. Eyes framed by dark eyeliner which contrasted the boy's porcelain skin. His complexion, at sixteen years old, was immaculate. Unlike his own, with blotches of ance and pock marks here and there. He was envious, for Kylo didn't even have a skin regimen like he did. Not that he knew for sure nor asked for that matter. Kylo was just perfect, he guessed. Good genes and what not. "What?" Kylo's low voice muttered, noticing Hux's held gaze. Quickly, he pulled his eyes away. Shit. Now he's talking again and he noticed me ogling, his thoughts began as he hastily tried to finish the manicure. "N-nothing," He rasped, coughing to clear his throat which caused his voice to come out shrill. Nice. Admiring someone's skin isn't something you do around them nor in front of them for that matter. Or at all, a voice in his head offered. 

"Do I have something on my face?" 

I wish, his thoughts continued. Bitter much? He shook his head in response, keeping his eyes locked on the drying varnish, as if maybe he could shake off his thoughts as well. "Did my eyeliner smudge?" The kid continued. He sighed. Great, look what I started. Rolling his eyes at his conscience's sarcastic tone, he sat up and looked at Kylo. "No. You're perfect. Of course you have nothing on your fucking face and your eyeliner is fine, okay?" The last part came out slightly harsh but he didn't really care, instead he cared about the way the boy stared at him. Eyes wide and full lips parted as if he punched him. Was this the first time Hux had yelled at him? No. It couldn't possibly be. They'd gotten in more confrontations than it was recordable. What did I say? 

"Perfect?" 

The word was soft, a mere whisper, as it came out of his mouth. It hung in the air for a moment before it completely registered in Hux's mind. "Uh... um-" Wanting to jump out of his nearest window or disappear entirely, he lowered his face back to the hands. Trying to change the subject or play it off as if it hadn't happened. "You think I'm perfect?" Damn it. Searching to find his usual collected countenance, which had escaped him the minute he had fucked up, he barely stuttered a "yes". Heat blazing across his cheeks and causing his own fingers to tremble. Noticing the nails were dry, he began to shut the polish, cursing himself for his obvious slip. Kylo was aggravating and bothered him to no end but he was also his best friend. His only friend for that matter. And he didn't just think he was perfect. He knew that Kylo was perfect. Overlooked by his parents, underestimated by his teachers, the kid was truly astonishing. His intellect, his capabilities when it came to music and his piano. Not to mention his looks. He was breathtaking.

The room, once again, was quiet. Which was dangerous based on what he'd done and said moments before. But then, suddenly, there was chuckling. A deep rumble with the trademark tone of Kylo behind it. He was making fun of him. Meeting his eyes, filled with humor and what appeared to be tears, Hux felt his flesh burning. Embarrassment and the, familiar, anger. That son of a bitch. Over the boisterous outburst, he scowled at the howling boy. "Fuck you," He barked but that only fueled him. Kylo tipped his head back, clutching his stomach with a large hand, as he continued to scream. If his father hadn't been down stairs, he would've murdered Kylo. Right here. Right now. Instead he reached up and shoved his broad chest in which he fell back upon his headboard. "Shut up, asshole." That didn't stop him though it just made him smile wider. A rare thing to ever cross the kid's face yet he was shooting a, one thousand watt, grin in Hux's direction. Something that made Hux's stone cold heart thaw the slightest. "Oh yeah?" He panted through a snicker. 

"Make me."

The challenge hadn't even been on the table as Hux pulled his body closer to the other man. A mischievous smirk playing on his lips as Kylo's smile faltered and his laughter waned. Slowly, he crawled up so he could straddle the taller man's thin legs. Bottom resting right above the other's pelvis. And he leaned so they were face to face. Laughter forgotten and smiles gone. Only nervous hearts thrumming in their chests. "Mission accomplished," Hux whispered. Before he had realized what he was doing, he brought his head closer and closer. Lips merely an centimeter apart. Their warm breaths mingling and frantic. Wanting and anxious. For a second he met Kylo's glazed eyes, as if requesting permission. Assessing the boy's reaction to this. And Kylo stared back, eyes then darting lower to Hux's waiting lips. Granting access. Instantaneously, they met each other's mouths. Rough stubble and wet tongues, teeth barely clashing as they slammed together. Filled with a longing that had always been there but had been unnoticed. Quickly, Kylo's hands found the older man's waist and Hux tangled his own in the familiar black tendrils. They were together at last. Not that he had ever pictured it, though, he decided that it was better than anything his imagination could have conjured up. This perfection and balance was formed. A harmonic kiss in which they discovered the way they molded together. Where they belonged.

Distantly, but all too quickly, there was a ringing. Upon his nightstand Kylo's phone began to blare The Imperial March and they parted for air. Staring at each other with equal amazement and breathlessness. Wow. Still resting above the younger boy, Hux shifted, enabling Kylo to reach for the damned device. "What?" He greeted whomever was on the other end. The intimate way, he'd acted moments before, almost completely forgotten. The only documentation, of what had occurred, upon his kiss swollen lips which Hux found irresistible. Ignoring the banter between Ren and the unknown murmur on the other end, Hux trailed his hand across the boy's tense profile. Feather light fingertips across his smooth, prominent, cheekbone and across his hollow cheek. His flesh smoother than he could have ever pictured. He continued his trek across the strong jawline and he stopped when his fingers met the other's parted mouth. Perfect. He truly was perfect. He looked up from his exploration and met Kylo's sideways glance. A light of humor and bewilderment in his eyes which caused Hux to smile. "Yeah okay, mom, whatever-" With that he hung up, eyes still locked on Hux. He turned his body so was laying down once more. "What did mother dearest say?" He murmured, a teasing nature to his words. He, unaware to himself, began running his hands across Kylo's expanse of chest which resulted in the boy closing is eyes. As if out of relaxation or reluctance to look him in the eye. Hux wasn't sure what that kiss made of their relationship more so their friendship. He didn't know how they were supposed continue on as chums now that they had done this- confused to no end with what this act of affection meant now and for their future. "She said she wanted me home for dinner," His voice came out as a purr, seemingly enjoying this makeshift massage, interrupting Hux's torrent of thoughts. He didn't even know if Kylo wanted to 'start something'. Hux had never been one for attachments but now- what was this he felt? Attraction? Dare he say love? And what if Kylo didn't share this love? Would Hux be heartbroken? Hux nodded at what Kylo had said, unable to form words. Slowly, his hand came to a standstill. Doubting everything he could do or say. 

Noticing that Hux's movements faltered, Kylo sat up so they were face to face once more. Deep set brown eyes trained on Hux, boring into his blue-greens. And, after a moment of apparent contemplation, Kylo's head inched forward. Hux held his breath, briefly, and then felt simultaneously relieved and disappointed when the kid's mouth went to his ear. Kylo must have sensed this for he chuckled before quickly whispering "Can you get off of me?" If the statement had been less curt, Hux would have swooned at the moist lips brushing his lobe. Instead he decided to feel offended and scoff at the comment before clambering off. 

As he moved, Kylo rose from the bed, leaving only his warmth over the space he once occupied. And Hux would have been lying if he said he would not miss him. "I guess I'll see you around," Kylo proposed, the sentence sounding more like an inquisition, as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Hux did not want to but he dragged his eyes to meet Kylo's once more, as if just staring at him had become a chore. As Hux had expected, things were going to be awkward now. Maybe it was because he had never felt these feelings before and, like everything else Hux set out to do, he was serious about it. But what about Kylo? How did he feel? If Hux felt anything at the moment, he felt strictly rejected. Stood up even though he had not asked for, nor done, anything. Maybe he just wanted Kylo to stay. Or leave, at this point. He did not care, his conscience tried to convince him. But he did. He really did. 

"Yeah, sure." 

The only thing Hux could say after much debate and reluctance. With a nod, pressing his lips, Kylo began toward the door. Kylo was nearly out the door when Hux uttered a quiet "I hate you." Almost entirely to himself, or so he thought, because soon a deep voice chimed in from the hallway- startling him to say the least. 

"No you don't." 

And it was true. He couldn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something Kylo Ren related for the longest time and this is the product of some brainstorming. Please leave any comments or reviews and thank you for reading :)


End file.
